The Concluding chapter of The lion King Legacy
by a6mullins
Summary: Sequel to life of Simba and Nala's cubs 2. Simba and his family look to the future of their legacy as the final war with the hyenas closes in.
1. Anniversary day

Kiara woke up to start the day and ran out of the den to the ledge of Pride Rock to see what to do for the day. Kovu woke up to see Kiara gone and wonder where she went too. Kovu walked outside to see Kiara sitting by the ledge of Pride Rock and ask how's my girlfriend doing? Kiara turned to see Kovu walking up to join her and says I'm planning our day together for our one year and two months anniversary. Kovu ask what do you want to do today? Kiara looks around the pride lands for things to do and taps Kovu and says your it. Kiara runs past Kovu down to the pride lands. Kovu looks at Kiara run past him and ask what just happen. Nala watched the scene and came over to Kovu and said Kiara wants you to follow her where she goes to spend the day with her. Kovu nods his head and says thank you mom.

Kiara stopped at the watering hole to wait and wonder if Kovu got the message. Kovu came and pounced on her and two rolled over each till Kovu landed on top of Kiara laughing. Kiara brings his face to her and licks his cheek shocking him a little. Kovu smiles at her and smirks I got the princess. Kiara giggles and says yes now let me up. Kovu gets up and ask Kiara what do you want to do now? Kiara walks over to the water hole and sits. Kovu walks along side of her and sits. Kiara pushes Kovu into the water and giggles. Kovu comes up to see Kiara giggling at him and decides to grab Kiara and bring her into the water. Kiara jumps out of the water with her fur soaked. Kovu jumps out to see Kiara looking at him mad for getting her fur soaked and decides to kiss her lips.

After the kiss Kiara runs through the plains drying her fur with Kovu chasing her. Nala watched them from the ledge of Pride Rock. Simba came over by her and ask what are you watching? Nala smiles and says I'm watching our daughter play with her boyfriend. Simba looks at the two cubs play and smiles. Simba and Nala leave the cubs alone to walk around the pride lands. Kovu walked with Kiara to the elephant herd and ask Kiara do you remember when I asked an elephant to spray me with water? Kiara smirks do you plan on doing it again? Kovu smirks back I will do anything for you my queen. Kiara sighs and gives Kovu the "in love" look. Kovu puts his paw on top of hers and says we are mates for life. Kiara walks with Kovu to eastern border to be alone. Kovu ask Kiara do you want to go to the Jungle of Love or- Kiara answers yes I want to go there to spend our anniversary.

Zazu stopped them from crossing the border and ask where do you two think your going? Kiara answers Kovu was going to take me to the Jungle of Love. Zazu answers no you two aren't going there. Kiara wines but Zazu I want to celebrate our anniversary. Kovu sighs I'm sure we can do something- wrack. Kiara ask Kovu why did you do that to Zazu for? Kovu answers so we don't have to listen to him on the way there. Kovu carried Zazu on his back to the Jungle of Love. Kiara ask now that we made it here are you going to wake him up now? Kovu smirks why would I do that when we have alone time right now? Kiara smirks oh your such a romantic boy. Kovu and Kiara tour the Jungle all day till they got tired and went back to Zazu and splashed water on him waking him up. Zazu looked around and seen he was in the Jungle of Love. Oh Kovu you are in so much trouble when we get back Mister.

Kovu laughs and says why don't you fly back to Pride Rock and tell Simba where we are? Zazu says not without you coming too. Kovu smirks oh really? Zazu backs away slowly. Kovu ask now are you going to do what I ask or have a problem with you. Zazu flies off back home. Kovu shouts we'll be home tomorrow. Kiara looks at Kovu and ask what's going on with you? Kovu sighs I want to make this the best anniversary day for you. Kiara giggles at him being sweet and says you do realize that when we get back home that we are so going to be grounded for awhile. Kovu smirks so what, that's later, right now it's just us alone together. Kovu took Kiara to the waterfall to ride down.

Zazu flew back to Pride Rock to get Simba. Sarabi walks out to see Zazu and ask what's wrong? Zazu answers Kovu knocked me out and took Kiara and me to the Jungle of Love to spend their anniversary day there. Sarabi sighs oh Kovu is so going to be in trouble with Simba and Nala. Zazu ask where did they go? Sarabi answers I don't know but we will wait till they get back to tell them. Kion walked up to see what grandma was doing. Sarabi ask Kion do you know where your father is? Kion answers yes he was walking to the gorge to visit his dad. Mom went with him there. Kion ask why? Sarabi answers your sister went with Kovu to the Jungle of Love to spend their anniversary there. Kion looks over at the eastern border and says their be fine there. I doubt there's anything wrong with that.

Kiara walks through the plains with Kovu. Kiara sighs it's great to get away for a little bit. Kovu answers yes it is nice to get away too. Kiara ask Kovu what would you do if I became pregnant? Kovu answers well I would freak out on the inside for getting you pregnant and fearing the wrath of our dad and happy. Kiara smiles and says Kovu your gonna be a great father someday. Night time came Kovu and Kiara cuddle up together to keep warm from the breeze. Simba and Nala came back to the den to Sarabi waiting for them and ask what is it? Sarabi answers Kovu took Kiara to the Jungle of Love. Nala ask how do you know that? Sarabi answers Kovu told Zazu to tell you after he knocked him out. Simba ask he did what to Zazu?

Next morning Simba walked to the Jungle of Love to get Kiara and Kovu. Kovu sighed sleeping enjoying alone time with Kiara. Simba finds them in a patch of moss and taps Kovu and whipsers Kovu? Kovu?! Kovu looks at the lion calling him to see Simba? Simba nods his head and looks to Kiara and ask did you two enjoy your time alone together? Kovu ask you got my message? Simba answers yes I got your message and I don't approve of you knocking Zazu out and bringing Kiara here. Kovu lowers his head. Kiara breaths and says daddy calm down he did it for me. Simba looks at her and says your mother is gonna be worry about you two being out here alone this long. Simba walks the cubs back home to see Janja and ten hyenas surround them. Kovu looks around and says we need back up now. Simba growls Janja what do you want? Janja smiles I want you, then your family then finaly Pride Rock.

Simba smacks one and tells Kovu to take Kiara and run back home. Kovu did what Simba told him to do. Kovu ran home and yelled for Pumbaa and Timon to help. Nala ask where's Simba? Kiara answers Janja and the pack attacked us. Nala gathered up some of the lioness to go save Simba. Janja called the pack off and said Simba now I will leave you here to die while I take your home as you hopelessly watch helplessly. Janja leaves to go back home. Simba crawls back to the Jungle of Love and falls to the ground. Nala and the lioness walk to the eastern border to find puddle of blood but no Simba. Maeva notices paw prints leading to somewhere. They follow them to a waterfall to see Simba on the ground eyes closed.

Kovu told Kion about Janja's attack plans and decide it's time for it Kiara ask are you sure about this? Kovu ask sure about what? Kion ask Kiara for permission to do it. Kiara answers blow them far away for good. Kion tells Kovu to get Rafiki and bring him to the Jungle of Love to save dad. Kion walked down towards the outlands. Fuli and the guard join him. Kion tells the guard if I don't make it back stay together as a family before telling them to go protect the herds. Fuli shedds a tear and ask Kion why do I get the feeling your not coming back? Kion looks at Fuli and kisses her lips before taking off into the outlands.


	2. The Roar of War

Kovu took Rafiki to the Jungle of Love to save Simba. Nala laid down next to Simba crying along with the rest of the lioness till Rafiki came there to see him. Rafiki looks at Simba and says he's cut very bad all over. I don't know if he will make it throuh the day or night. Rafiki left to go shopping for health supplies in the Jungle. While Nala laid down with him crying. Kovu walk beside her and says I don't know if Scar was my real father. After you all agreed to let me stay with you and date Kiara. Then my mom was murdered and you both adopted me and my sister. We became a family again and now I don't want to lose any of you right now. Rafiki returned with some healing herbs and leaf filled with water. Nala started helping Rafiki clean the cuts and rub some jell over the wound to keep them from bleeding anymore.

Kion walked into the outlands and headed to Janja's den. Jasiri meet up with him and asked him what are you doing here? Kion answers Janja and his pack of hyenas attacked my dad, my sister and my brother. I came here because I'm gonna end it once and for all. Jasiri tells him killing them won't take away the pain. Kion tells her I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to send them beyond the outlands. So could you take me to them? Jasiri leads Kion to a cave and says their inside there. Kion takes a deep breath of air and yells Janja you attacked my family come out here and face me. Janja gather some of his crew and walked out of the cave to see Kion and Jasiri.

Janja smirks, guys look at who came to see us. Kion where's the rest of the guard? Kion answers oh I came here alone to end this war. Janja smirks oh Kion you should know that was a bad choice to make. Kion smiles at them, and says I'm gonna love what happens in the next two minutes. Janja ask what gonna happen in the- Kion sucks in a huge amount of air and roars louder than the thunder, louder than the roar of the gods. Janja and his crew was blown beyond the outlands along with the cave and the hyenas inside it. Afterwards all that was left was a crater in the ground where the cave laid. Jasiri ask Kion what was that roar? Kion whispers The Roar of War before falling to the ground to catch his breath. Jasiri and Kion walk back to the Pride Rock to see everyone there waiting for him. Fuli walks up to him and nuzzles him in front of everyone.

Sarabi ask Kion what happen in the outlands? Jasiri answers he blew Janja and his crew along with their cave that they sleep in away beyond the outlands. Kion ask is mom and dad back yet? Sarabi lowers her head and says no their not back yet. Zazu told us that Rafiki thinks your dad won't survive the cuts and bite marks. Kion looks at all of them and thinks about unlocking a stronger power of the Roar and remembers it's a spirit of it's own and walks out of the den. Fuli follows him out and ask where are you going? Kion sighs I'm going to see my dad. But before I go, I love you Fuli. Fuli replies I love- Kion kisses her lips and leaves going to the Jungle of Love.

Nala and Rafiki stopped the bleeding on Simba's body. Rafiki checks his pulse to see it's very low. Kion walked up to the lioness outside the jungle and ask where are they? Maeva answered Kion their inside there. Kion says I need to see them now. Maeva lets him walk into the jungle. Kion saw his mom and ask mom. Nala turned her head to see Kion walking up to them and ask what are you doing in here? Kion answers I came to save dad. Nala sighs your father's pulse is too low after losing too much blood. Kion walks over and sits in front of his dad and takes a breath of air and opens his mouth transferring some of the spirit roar to his dad.

Afterwards his mom ask what did you just do? Kion sighs I transfer some of the roar spirit to dad, so he should wake up in a few days and I unlocked the most powerful part of the roar of the elders. Nala ask what do you call it? Kion smiles The Roar of War. Kion begans to walk out and says I'll send Zazu to stay with you. Kion tells the lioness to come if they want too but takes Kovu with him back to Pride Rock. Jasiri was telling the rest of the pride about the roar Kion used against Janja and his crew. Kiara and Fuli couldn't believe it. Kion and Kovu walked into the den and ask what's going on? Kiara and Fuli look to the entrance of the den to see Kion and Kovu there and pounces on them saying don't ever leave us licking their faces. The lioness laughed at Kion and Kovu getting tackled with kisses.

Sarabi looks at them and eyes the two couples and ask Kion did you see your dad? Kion gets up and says yes I did and I think he will be back in a couple of days after his wounds heal some. So for now me and Kovu will handle the pride lands. Kiara ask how do you figure that when I'm future queen? Kion sighs sis, I meant we divide the pride lands into two or better yet four squares of the pride lands which means we will have little problems to solve around the pride lands. I handle northwest, Fuli takes care of southwest, and you two can pick north or southeast. Kiara thinks about the idea and says you have a good point on limiting areas for each of us to solve. Kion giggles a little and says it's only till dad is back and able to rule as King again. Well first thing I want to do is, where's Zazu? Zazu comes into the den and ask what can I do for you Kion? Kiara ask Kion can I have Zazu and you have Ono? Kion sighs yes sister you can have Zazu. Kiara tells Zazu to fly over to the Jungle of Love and check on dad for us. Vitani ask what can I do to help? Kion thinks about it and ask Kovu do you have any thing for her to do? Kovu says no but you can go see dad with Zazu if you want to?

Vitani walks with Zazu to the Jungle of Love. Maeva and the lioness waited to hear from Queen Nala till Nala walked out for some air. Maeva ask how's he doing? Nala replies his pulse is getting better and the wounds are healing faster than ever. Vitani ask Mommy is dad going to be okay? Nala turns to the voice to see Vitani walking up to her. Nala sighs and says yes daddy going to be fine. Nala ask what everyone doing back at home? Vitani smiles oh Kion, Kovu, Kiara and Fuli are ruling the pride lands as King and Queen and said I can act as back up for Queen position. Nala smirks well that's a great position because when the Queen has a cub they ask their back up to step in and cover for them. Nala ask would you like to see him? Vitani answers yes Mommy I love to see him. Nala brings Vitani into the Jungle to see Simba sleeping. Vitani ask how long will he sleep? Nala sighs I don't know how long he will sleep. Maeva ask Nala? Nala turns to see Maeva and ask what is it? Maeva answers me and the girls are going to go back home, are you going to stay here with them? Nala nods her head yes. Maeva leaves with the lioness going back home.

Nala turns back to Simba to see Vitani laying under Simba's paw sleeping. And decides to join her. Next morning Nala starts purring waking her up to Simba licking her cheek and ask Simba? Simba smiles and ask would you like another cub or do we have enough? Nala laughs no we have enough and besides I think someone is enjoying father and daughter time. Simba ask what- then hears purring coming from his paw to see Vitani snuggled up under his paw. Kiara is going to flip over this. Nala smirks oh Kovu can take care of that problem. Simba ask can we go home? Nala ask are you sure you can handle the trip home? Simba gets up and ask how long was I out for? Nala answers about 18 hours. Simba ask how I'm I not dead yet after bleeding that much? Nala answers well me and Rafiki stopped the bleeding then we had to figure out how to get your pulse back up so our son Kion transferred some of the roar spirit to you last night. Well let's head back home.


	3. Return of Simba

Simba and Nala headed back home carrying sleeping Vitani in her mouth. Kion and the family were waking up to the morning sun. Fuli ask Kion when do you want to start morning patrol? Kion answers after Kovu and Kiara wake up. So until then I could do this. Fuli ask and that would be? Kion kisses Fuli on lips, saying I love you Fuli. Fuli replies I love you too Kion. Kiara woke up to chattering to see Kion and Fuli kissing. Kiara sighs and looks at Kovu still sleeping next to her and decides to get up and go look at the pride lands from the ledge of Pride Rock. Kovu wakes up to see Kiara gone and heads out to find her. Kiara looks up at the sky wondering what her life would be like if her dad died. Kovu walked up to her and ask Kiara? Kiara turns to see Kovu coming to her and says morning sweet heart. Sweet heart?

Kiara and Kovu turn to see Nala and Simba standing in front of them carrying sleeping Vitani. Kovu ask his mom why she's carrying Vitani for? Nala answers she laid down under your father's paw and fell asleep fast and hasn't woke up through the trip back. Kovu walks up to Vitani and licks her cheek. Kiara ask Kovu what was that for? Vitani yawns opening her eyes to see Kiara and Kovu in front of her on Pride Rock and ask mommy are we back home? Simba answers yes we're back at home darling. Kiara ask dad how are you up and walking around? Simba answers your brother did something to me when he came and seen me. Nala sets Vitani down and ask do you want to see everyone?

Nala walks in the den and ask good morning everyone. Kion looks over to the entrance to see mom and ask what are you doing back now? Nala smiles it was time to come back home. Kion ask if your here, then who's watching dad? Nala answers well your father came back with me. Simba walked into the den to see everyone staring at him and says welcome back Simba. Simba says thank you but we still have a problem with Janja. Kion sighs no we don't. Simba ask what do you mean son? Jasiri answers Kion blew them far away. Simba ask what are you doing in the den? Kion answers I brought her here to visit me and she respects the circle of life, plus she listens to me. Simba looks at Fuli and ask are you okay with her here. Fuli answers yes, she's a friend to the guard and helped Kion against Janja. So she stays with us in the guard headquarters.

Simba sighs and ask what do you mean by Kion blew Janja away? Kion sighs I unlocked the full force of the roar and blew Janja and all of the hyenas with their cave beyond the outlands. All that's left is a crater in the center of their cave. Simba ask how did you roar that powerful? Kion answers I wanted to end the war with Janja and his crew. I call it the Roar of War. Sarabi smiles it's good that your back but how? Kion answers I transferred part of roar spirit to dad to get his pulse back up and heal his wounds. I hope we don't have to hear about Janja anymore. Fuli finishes for him and says and focus on the future of Pride Rock. Nala ask and what would that be? Kiara thinks about it and says me and Kovu's coronation. Simba smirks very funny little one but you and Kovu still have a year till your both grown up and Kovu's mane grows fully.

Kiara sighs I'm glad your back dad. Simba hugs Kiara and says I'm not leaving you forever. Simba ask do you thank you can tone the roar down again? Kiara answers I almost forgot about that. Kiara hugs Kion and says no more powerful roar again. Kion sighs okay no more roar. Lets go play outside now that Janja gone. Simba wonders about something and ask Kion to come with him for something alone. Simba and Kion travel to the gorge and walk along it till they reach a dam hold back water and tells Kion to roar at the dam. Kion ask are you sure about this? Kion roars at the dam but doesn't move. Simba ask him what did you feel when you heard about me? Kion closes his eyes and says I thought I would lose you, so I wanted to get rid of Janja for good and end the war with them. So I don't lose anyone else.

Simba smirks you acted like a King protecting your family. That's why the Roar comes at different forms of power. The one you unleashed on them was a force of gods. Kion says well at least I'm not Scar because I don't want to lose Fuli or any of the family. Simba sighs Kion your nothing like Scar, Scar only cared about being King and nothing else. Lets head back home Kion. Kion trys again and roars unleashing the roar causing the dam to brake and forcing it back through the gorge. Kion ask what does this mean? I thought Kiara turned it off? Simba answers Kion when you unlock the full force of the roar nothing can turn it off if you don't want it off. Kion thinks about it and says I want it off it's to powerful for now. Kion's lion tattoo with flames turns to lion tattoo. So flames mean full power wow! Kion and Simba walk back home.

Kion and Simba walk up the side of Pride Rock to see Nala and Fuli waiting for them to come back. Kion ask Fuli are you ready to go play? Fuli answers you know it. They leave to go play while Simba and Nala watch them leave. Nala ask Simba can you wait for grand kids? Fuli yells mom! Nala ask yes sweetie? Fuli continues to walk down with Kion into the pride lands. Simba smiles at them going to play. Nala says our cubs are growing up a little bit each day. Kion looks at Fuli and ask where's the rest of the guard at? Fuli answers probably at headquarters waiting on us. Kion and Fuli head to guard headquarters to see the gang. Bunga was waiting for Kion to return. Beshte ask Ono does Fuli sleep with Kion in the den with Kion and his family? Ono says I think- Kion and Fuli walked in the guard headquarters and ask what's up everyone? Bunga ask where have you been these last two days? Kion tells them about his new power of the roar and his dad being attacked. Beshte ask Kion so you unlocked the full power of the roar? Kion nods his head yes.

Kiara played with Kovu by the waterhole. Ryan and Tiffany came back with Moto and Shannon from visiting Moto's parents. Kiara ask Ryan how was your mom doing? Ryan answers she's doing good. She was just worry about me staying here, while the hyenas keep coming back. Kiara answers my brother took care of them for good. Ryan ask how did he get rid of them? Kiara answers he roared, blowing them far beyond the outlands. Tiffany smirks your brother is making me turn to him, when I have Ryan. Kiara smirks back oh is someone feeling a little attracted to my brother? Tiffany blushes and says fine yes just a smug over his power of the roar. Ryan says it's okay with me if you feel a little attracted to Kion. Moto ask how can you be okay with that? Ryan answers it's a fling girls have when they hear or see something awesome.

Kiara ask where's Kovu? Shannon ask he was just right there. Kovu?! Kiara, Ryan, Tiffany, Shannon and Moto looked for Kovu around the pride lands but couldn't find him. Kiara ask her mom if she seen Kovu. Nala replies no I didn't see him, I thought he was with you. Kiara looked around again till night time came. Kiara wondered where did Kovu go? She went back to the spot where Kovu disappeared and followed the scent leading to the outlands. Kiara walked to a Cliff to see below was Janja and Shenzi cornering Kovu up against the wall. Kovu smirks you do anything to me, you'll pay for it. Janja laughs oh Kovu no one knows your here Shannon lead the cubs around the pride lands allowing us to get away with you. Kovu smirks again saying what if my back up tracks my scent and when she finds me you'll pay big time.

Janja laughs again oh Kovu no can save you. Our pack left us because they didn't want to face Kion again. So it's just me and Shenzi here alone. Now time for revenge against Kion starting with you. Kiara took a breath and roared like her father causing Janja to stop and look around wondering who was that then next thing Kovu seen a golden blur as Kiara shedded Janja and Shenzi biting and clawing till they was dead. Kiara whispers no one harms my boyfriend before collapsing to the ground. Kovu walks up to the cub and realizes it's Kiara. Kovu picks her up on his back and walks back to Pride Rock


	4. Return back home

Kovu carryed Kiara on his back to Pride Rock. Simba was at the ledge of Pride Rock looking for Kiara and Kovu. Nala walked up to him and ask they haven't returned yet? Simba sighs and says I'm worried about them. Nala sighs Kiara went looking for Kovu when he disappeared earlier. Simba turns around and says Kovu went missing? Nala nods her head yes and if anyone can track him down it's her. Simba turns back to look out into the pride lands to see a lion carrying a lion. Simba and Nala waited till the two lions walked the side to see Kovu carrying Kiara. Simba ask what happened to her and why is her paws covered in blood along with her mouth? Kovu sighs and says you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened but can I explain in the morning? I had to carry her from the outlands. Nala answers yes you can brief us in the morning. Kovu carried Kiara into the den and laid her down and laid down beside her.

Next morning Kovu walked out to the ledge of Pride Rock and sat there staring at the pride lands. Simba walked outside to see Kovu sitting there at the ledge and ask Kovu? Kovu turned to see Simba and ask do you want me to tell you what happened last night? Simba nods his head yes. Kovu starts with I was sitting next to Kiara when Shannon walked over by a boulder and followed her then Janja and Shenzi kidnapped me bringing me to the outlands for revenge against Kion. After that I was warning them that if they harm me, that they would pay big time. But they came closer to me and then Kiara roared like you but not as deep as yours then she attacked them clawing and biting, shedding their flesh to pieces. After she was done she whispered no one harms my boyfriend then passes out. Simba looks back at the den seeing his daughter doing that to two hyenas.

Nala woke up to Kiara freaking out saying stay away from him and goes and gets Kovu who was outside the den with Simba talking. Kovu, Kiara's having a nightmare about you. Kovu runs in the den and nuzzles Kiara whispering I'm here Kiara we're back at Pride Rock. Kiara grabs Kovu's head bringing him down to her snuggling more into his fur calming down. Kovu whispers I'm here Kiara, I'm here. Kovu rubbed Kiara's back causing her to purr in her sleep. Kion walked in the den after Simba informed the guard on what happened last night. Kion taps Kovu's shoulder and ask how is she doing? Kovu answers fine for now. Kion sighs I'm sorry Kovu for that. Kovu ask for what? Kion answers for putting you in danger. Kovu replies you didn't put me in danger it was Shannon. Kion ask what do you mean? She set me up to get kidnapped. Kion sighs me and the guard will look into it for you.

Kovu goes back to sleep with Kiara holding him down snuggled into his fur sleeping soundly. Simba walked in the den to see Kiara snuggled in Kovu's fur still sleeping and walks out to go see Nala and Maeva. Noon came, Kiara woke up to see she was snuggled up in Kovu's fur and ask Kovu? Kovu ask yes sweetie? Kiara licks his cheek and says I'm glad you're alive. Kovu sighs Kiara you killed Janja and Shenzi. Kiara ask I did what? Kovu sighs again and explains to her what happened last night. Kiara looks at her paws. Kovu says Kiara I know why you did it and it's okay to feel like this, you saved me. Kiara answers I did it because I love you and I can't live without you. Kovu nuzzles Kiara again and ask are you fine now? Kiara smiles and smirks I am when we're together. Kovu smiles and ask are you hungry? Kiara nods her head yes. Kovu and Kiara head out to hunt for some food.

Kion and the guard were looking for Shannon around the pride lands. Ono looked from the sky for her till he spotted her talking to Moto, Ryan and Tiffany. Kion runs up to them with the guard and ask Shannon what happened yesterday? Shannon ask what do you mean? Fuli ask why did you set Kovu up to be kidnapped for? Tiffany ask Shannon you set Kovu up to be kidnapped? Shannon bows her head and says yes. Kion ask why did you do that for? Shannon answers they threatened to kill my parents if I didn't help them. Kion ask why didn't you come to me for help? Shannon sighs if I did, they would of ran off to go kill them, if you would of confronted them. Kion looks at Fuli and says you might want to watch your back because my sister might come after you and leaves with the guard. Fuli ask Kion why did you let her walk for? Kion sighs because she was forced to do it. But at least no more Janja or Shenzi bothering us again.

Kovu and Kiara finished their lunch and decided to go lay down and rest by the watering hole. Sarafina comes over with Mheetu and ask how are you two doing? Kiara answers good. Sarafina smirks I heard about you taking out those two hyenas by yourself to save Kovu. Kiara blushes at saying saving Kovu. Mheetu ask are we going to go see daddy now? Sarafina answers yes we are. Sarafina leaves with Mheetu to go see Ni. Kovu ask Kiara what would you like to do? Kiara answers go play hide and seek with mom and dad. Kovu and Kiara walked to find Nala and Simba. Kion and the guard came to see Kovu and Kiara. Kovu tells Kion hi. Kion tells him I need to talk to you for a minute. Kovu ask what's up? Kion takes a breath and says Shannon was forced to set you up. Kovu ask what do you mean by that? Kion answers Janja threatened her parents. Kovu sighs thinking about Shannon's parents and says where is she? Fuli answers she's with Moto by the tree next to the pond. Kiara ask your not gonna threaten her are you?

Kovu goes looking for Moto and Shannon. Kiara goes looking for her mom and dad. Kovu finds Moto at the pond and ask where's Shannon? Moto ask your not gonna beat her? Kovu shakes his head no. I came here to talk to her. Well she's not here anyway. Kovu sighs well when she comes back, can you tell her I forgive her. Kovu left to go back to Pride Rock. Kiara ask her mom if her and dad could play hide and seek with her and Kovu? Nala smiles and says well lets go ask your father in the den. Simba was sleeping in the den still recovering from the injuries a little. Nala walked in the den with Kiara and taps Simba and tells him our daughter and our step-son wants us to play hide and seek with them. Simba yawns a little and ask what? Nala tells him again what she said. Simba sighs I guest I could play a game of hide or seek or better yet, and gets up and says tag tagging Kiara no tag backs running away from them. Kiara ask mom how do I tag dad?

Nala whispers in her ear making her laugh and says thanks mom. Kiara runs to go find Kovu. Simba hid in the tall grass. Kovu walked up to the side of Pride Rock to bump into Kiara and ask did you ask your- Kiara interrupts him and says Kovu, me and you are playing tag with mom and dad. Kovu ask who's it. Kiara smirks Kovu did I ever tell you how much I love doing this? Kovu ask doing what- Kiara pounces on Kovu and kisses his lips and says tag your it. Kovu smirks no fair- Kiara whispers in his ear for him to tag dad in the tall grass by the watering hole. Kovu walks to the watering hole and yells for Simba? Simba lays still in the grass. Till Kovu taps Simba on his side and says Kiara told me to tell you tag your it and no tag backs Simba ask wait when did Kiara tag you? Nala and Kiara stood up from the tall grass laughing got you Simba. Simba calls Nala. Nala stops laughing and ask what darling? Simba smirks sweetheart you better start running because your gonna be it. Nala smirks oh you think you can catch me? Simba and Nala played with Kovu and Kiara, later Kion and Fuli joined them in game of tag. Last to join was Vitani. That night they stargazed under the night sky as a family.


	5. Just the two of us alone together

Kion was sleeping with his head laying on top of Fuli's head. Nala walked in to see how the guard was sleeping and stares at the way Kion was sleeping with Fuli and wonders how much they love each other. I think I can give them a loyalty test. Nala whispers sleepy head wake up. Kion ask mom? Dorsey Kion yawns opening his eyes and ask what is it mom? Nala answers well wake up your girlfriend. By the way how much, do you love Fuli? Kion answers I would do anything for her. Fuli yawns waking upand and sees Nala in front of them and says good morning Nala. Nala smiles good morning daughter in-law. Fuli blushes at the word daughter in-law. Kion licks Fuli's cheek good morning Fuli. Nala ask them what do you plan on doing for your anniversary day? Kion looks at Fuli wondering what could they do together.

Nala leaves to go see what her mom is up to. Kion tells Fuli I love you. Fuli tells Kion I love you too. Kion and Fuli walk outside to go get a drink by the watering hole. Fuli whispers in Kion's ear making him blush. Kiara and Kovu walked up next to them and smirked what are you two doing for your anniversary day? Kion blushes and says I'm taking Fuli to Upendi. Kovu smiles at them and says have fun there. Kovu left with Kiara to go play. Fuli turns back to Kion and smirks now that their gone where are we going? Kion smiles follow me Kion lead her to the hot tub cave to relax and go swimming. Kiara ask Kovu can you wait till next year to be married? Kovu sighs yes I can wait even longer till your fully ready to take your place as queen. Kiara smiles at the thought of being queen with Kovu as king. Kiara ask do you remember when my dad didn't want you around me.

Kovu sighs yes I remember it. You stood up for me against your father. He told me that I had to do what you ask me to do. Simba and Nala walked over to check on them. Kovu tells them hi mom and dad. Simba ask Kovu and Kiara have you seen your brother? Kiara answers yes he was taking Fuli to Upendi for their anniversary. Nala looks at Simba and says well we will let them spend their time together alone. Simba and Nala turn around and begin to walk away and says don't stay out too late. Kiara replies we wont mom and dad. Kiara smirks Kovu follow me. Kiara leads Kovu to a hole in the ground and starts to hear laughter. Kiara peeks in the hole to see Kion and Fuli playing in the hot tub and motions Kovu to come see. Kovu looks down to see them too. Kiara tells Kovu watch this. Kiara picks up a pebble and threw it in the hole Kion ask what was that? Fuli answers it looked like a pebble.

Kovu whispers to Kiara let me try it. Kovu throws a rock into the hole to splash in the water. Fuli ask Kion who would throw rocks in here for? Kion answers I'll go check for you. Kovu and Kiara left to go back to the watering hole laughing. Sarabi and Sarafina sees Kovu and Kiara laughing and smirks why would you two be laughing for? Kovu answers we were messing with Kion and Fuli on their date. Kiara smirks Kovu! You weren't supposed to tell anyone what we were doing. Kovu replies oops, sorry Kiara. Kiara sighs it's okay. Sarabi smirks you two remind me of Simba and Nala when they were cubs doing things together. Kiara ask Sarabi do you have a story about them when they were younger? Sarabi smiles and says yes, but I'll tell you all it tonight.

Kovu ask Sarafina where's Mheetu at? Sarafina answers he's with daddy. Kovu sighs sad. Sarabi ask what's wrong Kovu? Kovu answers I wish I could find out who my real father was. Kiara nuzzles Kovu and says maybe you will someday. Sarabi answers actually Kovu I know who your father is. But it is a sad story to hear. Kovu ask will you tell me about him? Sarabi sighs and ask are you sure about wanting to hear it? Kovu answers yes I want to know who he is. Sarabi begins with after Scar and your mom murdered King Mufasa. Scar was take over as King and Simba and Nala were still your age so I told him to take Nala and go to the Jungle of Love and stay there till your old enough to take the throne.

Kovu ask what happen next? Sarabi sighs and says well Scar was ruling Pride Rock as king and began to think about a heir to the throne. He had his sights set on Nala when she grows up. But Simba took Nala with him to protect her. Scar asked me where Nala went to? I told Simba to runaway and Nala went with him to runaway. He had to figure out what other lioness he would choose from and he picked your mom Zira. She already liked him anyways. When they had your brother Nuka, Scar seen how he was weak and said he wouldn't be able to handle himself in a fight and had to find another lioness to produce a heir. He told your mother to take their cub and leave him. She left to go be alone. When she came back a little later and said she meet someone who opened her eyes to the world. After that she would sometimes leave and not come back for two or three days till Simba and Nala came back.

Kovu ask did mom ever tell you who he was? After the hyenas killed Scar She realized how much she loved Scar but he didn't care and told him where her loyalty lies. Later we found out she was pregnant with a cub. Your father is a lion named Maxis and he lives in a pride next to Mar Pride above Riverside Pride. Kovu ask so Scar wasn't my father after my mom wanted me to follow in his paw prints and take revenge for Scar and he wasn't my father. Kiara ask did you ever tell mom and dad about Zira? Sarabi sighs no but if I did Simba would see Kovu in a different light and know how lost Kovu really was. That's why, when Kovu came to the watering hole lost in thought I knew Zira did something to you. Your father was nicer to your mother than Scar was. So remember this Kovu when ever you feel lost again go to a place that puts your mind at rest so you can think straight. Kovu smirks that's easy, it's taking Kiara to the top of Pride Rock to watch the sunrise or sleep up their.

Sarabi looks to the sun going down and says it's getting late. Simba and Nala were waiting for the cubs to come home. Simba sees his mom walking back with Kiara and Kovu and ask where's Kion and Fuli? Kiara smirks oh they're at the hot tub cave spending Upendi together. Simba walks to past the watering hole to see Kion and Fuli walking back and ask did you have a good anniversary? Kion says yes until someone was throwing pebbles into the hot tub above us and I got a good idea on who it was. Simba ask and who would that be? Kion answers my sister and brother. Simba leads them back to Pride Rock. Nala tells Simba that your mom is gonna tell Kiara and Kovu a bedtime story tonight.

Simba ask Kion if your gonna come listen to the story or go sleep? Kion looks at Fuli and smiles nodding yes and says yes we will come listen to it. They enter the den and Sarabi says tonight's bedtime story is Simba and Nala's first christmas together as a couple. Mufasa and I were sitting in the cave wondering how Simba and Nala would spend christmas together. Nala walked in and ask us if we knew where to find a mistletoe at? So I told Mufasa that I would take her to find one. Mufasa nuzzled me goodbye and I took Nala to go find a mistletoe. I ask is it for Simba and she told me yes but I want it to be a surprise for him. I showed Nala the mistletoe tree in a forest a little ways northeast of here. After she picked one from the tree, I asked her when she wants to show him it. She said tonight before bedtime. When we came home Mufasa was talking to Simba in the den so I told her to take the plant to the top and hide it under a rock to hide it.

Nala came back down to see us and I told Nala that Simba is waiting for her at the watering hole. That night when we all returned to sleep I told Nala that you can go get some flowers for us. Simba ask can I help? Mufasa said no and to stay here. Nala walked into the den slowly to see Simba talking to his dad. I told Simba merry christmas and he replied telling us too. I notice Nala behind him and told him to turn around. Simba turned around to see Nala standing there. Nala said merry christmas Simba isn't pretty through her teeth. Simba looked at it and ask mom, dad? I told him you know you have too. Simba smiled and kissed her in front of everyone taking the plant out of her mouth and placed it behind her ear and whisper to her I will love you forever. Nala pounced on him and kissed him till they needed air to breath. Simba and Nala went to sleep in that position. After the story the cubs and Fuli looked at Simba and Nala to see their faces as red as a tomato and laughed before going to sleep.


	6. Kovu's trip to find his father

Next morning Kovu got up and left to go outside to the ledge of Pride Rock. To think about taking a trip northwest to find his father. Simba peeked to see Kovu get up and walk out of the den and decides to see what's bugging him now. Simba ask Kovu what's wrong son? Kovu sighs and says yesterday when Kiara asked Sarafina where Mheetu is She told Kiara he was with daddy. Simba ask is that what's bothering you now? Kovu shakes his head no and says no what's bothering me is my mom lied to me about saying Scar was my father in a way but he wasn't. grandma Sarabi told me and Kiara who my real father is. Simba ask and you want to go see him? Kovu nods his head yes, I want to go see him. Know what him and mom talked about, and know what he's like? Simba ask do you plan on leaving now? Kovu sighs yes but can I take Zazu with since some of the prides know Zazu was grand father's message bird? Simba looks at the den and says if you leave now you will have too answer to Kiara when you come back or tell her now. Simba walked back into the den to see Nala still sleeping.

Kovu sees Zazu fly down to tell Simba the morning report. Kovu tells Zazu that we're taking a trip north to Mar pride then to the west. Kovu walked down the side of Pride Rock with Zazu riding his back. Zazu ask Kovu do you know that Kiara's gonna have nightmares of you leaving and not coming back. Kovu tells Zazu to relax we will only be gone for two days the most. Besides if I get into trouble all I have to do is send you back to get Simba to come bail me out. Zazu ask so first we're going to Mar Pride? Kovu nods his head yes. Kiara woke up to Kovu gon and ask Mom where's Kovu? Nala answers I don't know where- Simba ask he didn't come say goodbye? Kiara ask what do you mean goodbye daddy? Simba sighs he left to go see his real father. Kiara walks away to be alone.

Kovu and Zazu walked into Mar Pride when a few lioness surrounded them and ask what are you doing here rouge? Kovu answers I'm not a rouge, I'm prince Kovu from Pride Rock and I came to ask is this Mar Pride? A lioness answers yes it is why? Kovu ask do you know what the name of the pride west of here? The lioness tells him you can't go there? Kovu ask why can't I go there? The lioness answers because male lions walk to that pride alone never leave from that place again. Kovu ask can I rest for a little bit right here. King Marco arrived to see who was walking into his pride to see a male lion and ask can I have your name rouge? Kovu ask King Marco? Marco ask who are you and how do you know my name? Kovu says it's me Kovu engaged to princess Kiara, Simba's daughter. Marco ask the lioness to returned to guard duty. Marco and Kovu take a walk to explain some things about the neighbor pride west. Kovu says I was going there to see my father. Marco says if you go there the king will set you up to marry a lioness by force unless you go there with your mate. But I'll leave you to decide what you want to do.

Zazu ask so master Kovu what are we doing? Kovu looks up at the sky and says we're going to that pride. Zazu ask what if we get caught? Kovu answers well then you have to tell them that I'm engaged to King Simba's daughter, simple as that. Kovu and Zazu begin to walk to the Slave Pride. Marco tells the lioness that he's going to Slave Pride. Lioness ask what do we do my lord? Marco sighs I have to inform Simba, that Kovu is in trouble. Kovu walked till he reached a field to see a rock type mountian structure. and says this looks like the place but where is- then a lioness approached him and said hi I'm Nia and who are you? Kovu answered I'm Kovu. I came here to see my father Maxis. Nia ask how do you know the King and where did you come from rouge. Kovu sighs I came here from Pride Rock. King Maxis arrived at the scene and ask Nia who is this cub? Nia answers he claims to be your son.

Maxis answers I don't have no cub but I see your old enough to pick your mate to marry and what's with the bird on your back? Kovu answers oh where are my manners this is Zazu and we came from Pride Rock. Maxis looks at Kovu and says sorry but I don't know- Kovu ask do you know a lioness by the name of Zira. Maxis stops and ask Zira? I haven't heard from her a few years ago when she ran off to be with a lion named- Kovu answers Scar. Maxis sighs yes Scar, what happen to him? Kovu answers the hyenas killed him after he turned on them. But there's more, the last time mom came here something happened between you two because when she came back home she became pregnant with me and my sister Vitani.

Maxis tells Nia to leave us for now and whispers to her to get a couple of lioness together for him to choose from. Nia leaves to do the kings wishes. Maxis takes Kovu to fill him in about them. Kovu spend most of the day with his father learning about him. Maxis takes Kovu over to Slave Rock to see three lioness lined up. Kovu sees Nia with them and ask what are they doing here dad? Maxis answers you have to choose one of them to be your mate and future wife. Kovu answers I can't marry any of them dad. Maxis ask you do know the punishment for refusing to choose a mate? Kovu nods his head yes and says but I can't choose one because I already have one back at Pride Rock waiting for me. Maxis answers by law if you have a mate, she has to come with you or your words mean nothing here now choose.

Zazu ask Kovu did you know your dad was a nut head in the extreme way. No but fly back and tell Simba to bring Kiara here to bail me out and fast! Kovu tells his dad I choose not to marry anyone here because I'm engaged, and I send my messenger bird to fetch my soon to be father in-law and my soon to be wife. Maxis answers well until then you have to be locked in a caged for refusing to choose a mate. Zazu flew going back to Pride Rock when he spots Simba and Marco walking together. Simba ask Zazu? Where's Kovu? Zazu panics he was arrested for refusing to choose a mate and where's Kiara? Simba ask what do you mean where's Kiara? Zazu calms down and says only the father in-law and his daughter can free him. Zazu fly back to Pride Rock and bring Kiara here fast!

Zazu flies back to Pride Rock to get Kiara. Nala was in the den trying to comfort Kiara the best she could. Zazu yells Kiara? Kiara! Nala ask Zazu to calm down and relax. Zazu answers I can't relax Kovu was arrested an I have to bring Kiara to save him. Kiara ask what do you mean Kovu was arrested? Zazu answers I'll explain on the way right now your father is waiting for us at the border. Kiara tells Zazu lets go but after I save Kovu, I'm going to place him on house arrest my self. Zazu smirks remind me to never make you mad. Zazu and Kiara meet up with Simba and Marco to go save Kovu. Kovu ask dad why would you lock up your own son like this? Maxis answers you refuse to choose a mate. Kovu yells I already told you I'm engaged to a lioness named Kiara! Marco tells the others this is where I leave you. I can't go with you. Simba, Kiara and Zazu walked into the pride going to see the King Maxis. Maxis was in the cave with Kovu, when Nia walked in and told Maxis that we have a lion with a cub coming here.

Maxis walked out to see the lion with a cub. Simba ask are you King Maxis? Maxis nods yes I am and you are? I'm King Simba and you have my son in-law. Maxis smirks and this must be your daughter Kiara? Kiara answers yes and you better let my boyfriend go so that I can kick his butt back home. Maxis smirks well I can't just release him yet until... Simba ask until what? Maxis says well Kiara here has to kiss Kovu in front of the Pride to conform that he has a mate to earn a pass here. Kiara answers fine I'll do it just to free him. Maxis gathers up the pride to see Kiara and Kovu kiss in front of them. Simba ask King Maxis are we free to leave? Maxis says yes your free to go. Simba takes Kovu and Kiara back home.

Kiara tells Kovu when we get home your under full house arrest and you can't leave my side for the five days. Kovu answers I though what Marco told me was a joke but now I see that my dad was a complete nut job making males choose mate against their will. I'm sorry Kiara- Kiara says and one more thing when we get home I'm throw you into watering hole everyday for the next five days. After arriving home Nala ask how was the trip? Kovu just walked into the den towards the back of the den to hide and sleep. Nala ask Simba what's wrong with Kovu? Simba sighs oh Kiara placed him on house arrest for five days. Night time came Kiara returned from seeing her brother Kion and Fuli and ask where's Kovu. Simba looks around to the den and says he hasn't come out of here so he must be back there. Kiara walks to the back to see Kovu laying down facing back of the den and ask Kovu? Kovu just laid there still, listening to her. I'm sorry for being harsh on you but you had me worried like I was never gonna see you again. Kiara walks around facing him and nuzzles him. Kovu instead grabs her pulling her into a kiss for a while falling asleep together in the back of the den.


	7. Makeup for Kiara

Kiara wakes up to see Kovu gone again and growls loud and walks straight to the watering hole to see no Kovu there. And wonder where he went too. Kiara walks back to Pride Rock but stops when she noticed a paw print in blood leading up to the top of Pride Rock to see a half wildebeest and a bundle of roses with a message written on the rock saying I'm sorry for leaving you. Kiara looks around to see Kovu's not up here so she eats the wildebeest and takes the bundle down the path and into the den. Kovu was sleeping by himself with a space between him and Nala. Kiara smirks oh Kovu when you make me mad, you always try your best to make it up to me. Kiara sits down next to Kovu and whispers your forgiven for today. Everyone left to go do their things while Kovu slept. Noon came and Kovu was still sleeping. Nala walked into the den with Kiara to see if Kovu woke up.

Kiara tells her mom what Kovu did in the middle of the night. Nala smirks are you gonna remove the house arrest? Kiara looks at Kovu and sighs yep your right mom. Kiara nudges Kovu saying wake up Kovu. Kovu mumbles let me sleep. Kiara laughs and says if I let you sleep any more it will be night time. Kovu ask did you like your present? Kiara licks his cheek and says yes I did. When did you go hunting for wildebeest and put together a bundle of flowers to give me? Kovu sighs after you fell asleep, I left to go to the Jungle of Love to gather the flowers. After that I went hunting for the wildebeest. Kiara smiles your not on house arrest anymore. Kovu smiles thank you Kiara. Kiara and Kovu walk out of the den to go play. Kovu ask am I off the hook? Kiara smirks no I still want to throw you into the watering hole.

Kion and the lion guard meet up with Kiara and Kovu. Kion ask Kovu did you find your father? Kovu sighs yes I found my father and he is not what I thought he would be. Bunga ask what do you mean? Kovu sits down and tells them about his dad. Fuli says I don't get it your father is like that with lions and lioness and you turned out different from him and your mom, why is that? Kiara blushes red knowing what Kovu is gonna say. Kovu sighs I found a friend from an unlikely place that helped me in more ways than I could count. Fuli ask is that all? Kovu answers pretty much why? Fuli ask are you sure because someone is looking furious at you. Kovu says well I would say that I fell in love with her and am engaged to her but it's cute to see her wonder how much I love her. Kiara backs away from Kovu and leans down. Kion tells Kovu uh get ready to be pounced on. Kovu ask what- Kiara pounced on Kovu and says pinned ya.

Kovu sighs okay you win now let me up. Kiara smirks now why would I want to do that for? Kovu smirks I'll runaway. Kiara smirks back you do that and I will tie you down with vines so you can't leave my side again. Kovu smiles okay my princess. Kiara smirks you know I win Prince Kovu. Kion ask prince? Kovu says yeah my dad is King of Slave Pride. Kion tells Kiara I was impressed when I heard you killed Janja and Shenzi by yourself. Kiara smirks no one puts their paws on my Kovu with me around. Kovu smirks I feel so loved. Kion says I feel that same way too. Fuli says oh you do, do you? Kion leaves with the guard to go patrol the pride lands. Mheetu walked up to them with Katie. Kiara ask Katie when did you get back? Katie answers yesterday after Kiara left to free you.

Katie notices Kovu's mane still hasn't grown yet. Mheetu ask Kovu if you marry Kiara would that make me your uncle? Kovu nods yes Mheetu you would be my uncle. Katie says well I better go see what my boyfriend is doing. Kovu ask your boyfriend? Katie says yes I went to the other side of Riverside Pride and met a lion named Razor. Oh okay. Kovu taps Kiara and runs away. Kiara smiles and says oh you want to play that game. Kovu runs into a cave to hide from Kiara. Kiara follows Kovu into the cave and pounces on Kovu laughing and says I love you Kovu. Kovu replies I love you too Kiara and kisses her. The cave lights up revealing Rubies alone the walls. Kovu says this must be cave of love. Kiara ask what do you mean cave of love? Kovu explains to Kiara about the cave of love. Kiara says well I feel like being loved by you Kovu.

Night time came and all the lions and lioness returned to the den to sleep. Simba waited till Kiara and Kovu returned for the night. Kovu whispered into Kiara's ear making her giggle. Simba ask what's going on here? Kiara smiles nothing daddy. Kiara and Kovu go to their spot next Nala. Nala ask did you have a good day. Kiara answers Kovu and I found a cave called cave of love filled with rubies along the walls. Next morning Kovu got up earlier to do another surprise for Kiara. Kovu went to the cave of love to get a ruby from the cave. Kovu peeked inside the den to see Kiara still asleep and placed the ruby in her paws and laid down next to her to go back to sleep. Kiara woke up later to see a ruby laying in her paws with Kovu asleep next to her. Kiara licks Kovu's cheek and says I love you Kovu.

Kovu woke up to the morning sun to see Kiara gone with the ruby. Kovu walked to the watering hole to get a drink. Kion went to the watering hole to get a drink and noticed Kovu there without Kiara and ask Kovu where's Kiara? Kovu answers beats me, when I woke up she was gone. Kiara walked up wearing a vine around her head like a crown and said morning brother, morning my Kovu. Kovu tells Kiara morn- Kiara uh what's that on your head? Kiara giggles it's my crown for when we get married but that's not the best part and spins it revealing the ruby tied into the vine. Kovu smiles you took the ruby and turned it into a jewel to give the vine a look of a crown. Kiara ask Kovu do you like it? Kovu looks at it and says yes it's beautiful. Kiara ask Kion do you like it too? Kion looks at it and says yes it's beautiful.

Kiara tells Kovu come with me. Kovu ask Kiara where are we going? Kiara says to show our mom and dad my new crown. Simba and Nala were with their parents and siblings talking to each other. Kovu and Kiara walk over to the resting ground where their parents were. Nala ask Kiara what's that on your head? Kiara answers it's my crown for when I become queen of Pride Rock. Simba ask Kovu did you make that for Kiara? Kovu laughs a little and says no I gave her a ruby from the cave of love. Kiara answers I took it to Rafiki and asked him to turn it into a crown for me. Simba smirks your not gonna be crowned queen for another year or two. Kiara smiles I know daddy but it feels good wearing it as a crown for now. Simba says okay princess run along and go play with the Lion Guard.

Kovu ask Kiara what do you what to do now? Kiara answers lets go play tag with my brother and his friends. Kion was resting in the shade since Kiara wiped out Janja and his mate and he roared all the hyenas out of the outlands for good. Kiara walks up to him and ask Kion would you like to play tag? Kion says yes and begins to play tag with his sister and her boyfriend. Fuli was in the guard headquarters resting for the day to relax after the war with hyenas was finally over for good at least she hopes. Bunga and Beshte came in with Ono. Bunga ask Fuli how are you doing? Fuli answers good, I was just resting for a little bit. Beshte tells Fuli you seem down. Fuli answers yes I'm just tried from the heat. Ono ask are you sure? Fuli sighs yes Ono, I'm fine. Beshte says I hope your not pregnant with Kion's cub. Fuli answers if that happened then Kiara would be pregnant too and she's not. Kion and me had an argument of him fearing the power of the roar.


	8. Forever together until the end of time

Kion woke up in the den without Fuli by his side. He feared that he could never control it's power as he grows and feared he would hurt others with it and decide he had to clear his head. Kion walked west towards border going to Riverside Pride. Simba woke up to see Kion gone earlier. Kion looked around the waste land. Thinking about Zira killing Ni's wife and her mom and dad over revenge to cause the pride to fall to pieces. I don't want my pride fall like that but I don't know how to control the roar either. Simba got up and walked out to see Kion gone and checks the headquarters for Kion. Fuli tells him that he didn't come here. Simba think about it and ask Fuli did he have somethink bothering him? Fuli sighs me and him had an argument over him using the roar. Simba sighs he ran away in fear of the roar. Bunga says well he'll come back soon. He can't just quit the guard can he? Simba sighs I don't know. Simba leaves to go tell the family of Kion leaving.

Kion tour the remains of the fallen pride. All this started with Scar feeling that with the power of the roar he should of been crowned king instead of grand father Mufasa. I feel happy with being king of the lion guard that way I can be called king along with Kovu so we can come to each other for advice. Now that I unlocked the full power of the roar, I feel I can't control it. I have to figure out how to control it to return home. I first have to meditate to focus on what I feel about those. I might be here for a few days to learn about it's power. Nala was sad that her son Kion left the pride lands. Kiara cuddle with Kovu for comfort. Fuli walked outside of headquarters and sighed to her self I can't believe he ran off somewhere to hide.

Mzingo and his flock of vultures were listen to Fuli and left to go tell the new leader of the hyenas. Kion woke up after falling asleep. Thinks about what he feel when his family and friends are in danger and he has to rely on the roar to save them. Now I know what I feel, now I have to learn the forms of my anger. Mzingo flew down into dead lands to inform Cheezi about news of Kion running away. Cheezi ask what do you want Mzingo? Mzingo says nothing, I just came here to inform you that Kion ran away from the pride lands this morning. They don't know where he went to. Cheezi turns around to look at the last remaining fifty hyenas. Guys, Kion blew us here beyond the outlands. Kiara killed our masters, but now Kion ran away. We can take revenge on Simba and his family.

Simba and Ni searched around the pride lands while Kovu and Kiara searched the Jungle of Love. Zazu left to check Mar Pride for Kion. Fuli gets up and decides to help find Kion. Bunga and Beshte walked up next to her and ask where are you going? Fuli answers to Riverside Pride. Ono ask why would you go there for? Fuli answers I have a feeling he went there to learn the different forms of the roar. Bunga says if you go we go too. Fuli answers no stay here I need you all to stay here in case something comes up Ono can fly there to tell me. Fuli leaves to head to Riverside Pride. Ono left to inform Nala that Fuli left going to Riverside Pride to look for Kion. Simba and Ni came back with no luck. Nala told Simba where Fuli left to.

Cheezi lead his army towards the pride lands. Zazu flew back and said no luck at Mar Pride. Simba told Zazu to patrol the borders for problems. Jasiri and her few friends spied on Cheezi and left to inform the lion guard of Cheezi and his army. Kion found an apple tree to have lunch. Afterwards he went baack to trainning to control his anger. Fuli arrived to Riverside Pride tired from running that long. Kion went back into the cave to meditate. Fuli walked to the cave to look for Kion inside. Kion talked with the elders about the power of the roar. Fuli looked inside to see Kion sitting there with his eyes closed and pounces on him. Kion was in trance still. Fuli sat and waited till he returned. Jasiri ran into the pride lands to be stopped by Zazu. Jasiri ask where's Simba? I have to tell him that Cheezi, the new leader of hyenas is marching here to take over.

Kion woke up on the floor and ask what happen. I feel like some one pounced on me and sees Fuli laying next to him. Kion ask Fuli? Fuli! Fuli opened her eyes to see Kion awake. Kion ask what are you doing here Fuli? Fuli answers I came here to find you. Everyone is worried sick about you. Kion sighs I came here to learn the ways of the roar. Fuli ask you couldn't do that at home? Kion shakes his head no. I need to be alone to learn it. Zazu flew off to tell Simba of an army of hyenas coming. Jasiri walked to the lion guard headquarters to tell Kion to see only Bunga, Beshte and Ono and ask where's Kion and Fuli? Bunga answers Kion ran away this morning and Fuli left to search for him at Riverside Pride. What's wrong Jasiri? Jasiri sighs and tells them about Cheezi coming here with an army to take over the Pride lands. Bunga tells Ono to fly over to Riverside Pride and inform Fuli of the army coming.

Kion and Fuli were talking about how they feel about each other and Kion's power of the roar. Ono flew around yelling for Fuli. Fuli walked out of the cave to see Ono and yelled I'm down here Ono. Ono tells her about Cheezi bringing an army of hyenas to take over Pride Rock. Fuli ask Kion are you ready for the final war with the hyenas? Ono ask Fuli you found him? Kion walked out of the cave to see Ono. Ono tells him about Cheezi. Ono, Kion and Fuli raced back to Pride Rock to stop the army. Cheezi walked to the border of the pride lands with a line of hyenas standing next to him. Simba meet them at the border with his army of lioness. Simba says last chance Cheezi go home. Cheezi answers I am home.

Simba and Cheezi battle with each other. Kion arrived in the pride lands with Fuli to see pride landers engaged in a war with the hyenas for control of Pride Rock. Kion roared to get every ones attention. Kion stepped forward in front of everyone and said no more fighting. Turns to Cheezi and says leave you don't belong here. Cheezi smirks oh look guys, Kion returned to save his family. Kion sighs and says leave before I blow you back into outlands or better yet the gorge. I hear the dam is about to go. Cheezi laughs oh Kion you think you can stop us from taking over your home? Kion answers yes, I learned about my roar and now I have no fear of it. Cheezi yells attack. Kion roared sending them into the gorge and yells have a nice ride on the river as the dam broke sending thousands of water down the gorge sending the hyenas away for good. Kion turned around to see every one staring at him and says I'm sorry for not telling you all where I was going. Nala nuzzles Kion and says I was so worried about you. Kion smiles I know mom and I'm sorry but I had to leave to learn the ways of the roar to be able to control it better. No more hyenas to worried about now we look to the future of Pride Rock as we continue the legacy of The Lion King living together till the end of time.


End file.
